The Worst Journey in the World
by SilentGreenThief
Summary: Beast Boy ends up in Raven's mind once again, but which emotion will he meet this time, and why is Raven reluctant to let them meet? Strong hints of BBxRae but nothing outright.


**AN: Hi guys, me again.**

**In English class we were required to write a short story on a topic, and I chose "The Worst Journey in the World" because it was the least boring out of the three topics. When I first saw the topic, I immediately laughed and thought of Nevermore, then was unable to shake the idea. So, I wrote fanfiction for an assessment that will be shown to people when I am trying to get into universities later this year. My friend stared at me for about ten seconds, mentally facepalming, when I told her what I was planning.**

**So, here you are. My first BBxRae story. I've mostly left the pairing alone because... Well... It was my first OTP. This one means a lot to me, and I don't want to screw it up.**

**Please realize that at different points I will likely be making small adjustments to this as I polish it for the final grade - this could include correcting spelling or grammatical errors, as well as possibly changing the story in some way. I'm always reluctant to change a story once I write it, but if it is necessary I will. I might also be required to lengthen it, which I'm considering anyway.  
**

**If I shorten it or change the plot, I will keep this chapter as it is and upload the changed story as an additional chapter, just to keep things coherent. That way, you can choose which version you like ;)**

**Suggestions appreciated!**

* * *

It was dark. That was the first thing he noticed, when he opened his eyes. The ground was rough, small sharp pieces of rock biting his skin. With a groan, he sat up, rubbing his arms in a futile attempt to warm himself up. In the distance, he could hear the sound of a raven cawing…

Wait.

He suddenly realized where he was, remembering his failed prank with a groan. He'd decided to sneak into his teammate's room to replace all of her dark clothing with lacy pink dresses. But, instead, he'd been pulled into the mirror she used for meditation – a magical artifact which gave her access to her mind.

So, Beast Boy was in Raven's mind.

Again.

Shape shifting into a camel (though Raven probably would have suggested an ass), he began to walk down the winding path that led to… Well, hopefully it would lead him to the portal back to the real world.

After a while, he passed through a stone archway and found himself in a field full of flowers and sunshine. Changing back into his human form, he found himself face-to-face with Happy, one of the many personified emotions living in the mirror. (Well, technically they lived in Raven's mind, but Beast Boy wasn't nearly intelligent enough to figure that out.)

"Hi Beast Boy!" Happy chirped, capturing the green shape shifter in a bone-crushingly tight hug.

"Hi Happy," Beast Boy gasped, silently hoping that he would get out of this with his ribs intact. "I uh… I've ended up in Raven's mind-"

"_Again_," she sung, releasing him at last.

"Right, again. I was hoping that you could help me get out of here?"

Happy giggled in reply, twirling so that her pink cloak swung out in a wide circle. "I don't think I can BB, but I know someone who might be able to!"

That was how Beast Boy found himself alone in a long hallway, decorated with a collection of framed photographs.

Curious, Beast Boy began following the line of photos down the hall. There were pictures of a woman with long violet hair wearing a white cloak, looking a lot like an older version of Raven. There were several photos of doves, and of a strange-looking town filled with more people in white cloaks.

Then, to Beast Boy's surprise, these photos gave way to pictures of their team. The largest photo near the end of the hall was one of the Titans in the kitchen six months ago. Cyborg was in the middle of cooking breakfast, with their leader, Robin, leaning against the bench. Starfire stood in the middle of the kitchen, holding the team's pet, Silkie. Beast Boy was sitting on the bench behind Raven, holding her lips up until a smile.

He chuckled, remembering how five seconds later Raven had unceremoniously emptied the bowl of pancake batter over his head. To his immense surprise, he heard an answering breathy laugh from beside him. Turning, Beast Boy saw a new emotion, the look-alike cloaked in a soft lilac.

"Um… Hi. This area is where you live, right?" To his relief, she dipped her head in confirmation. "Right. Well, I'm stuck in Raven's mind, again, and Happy said that you could help me."

"Happy was correct," the emotion said with a gentle smile, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "There are six portals within Raven's mind, and one of them is just over there."

Beast Boy followed her pointing finger to see an amethyst door, glowing slightly around the edges. "Oh. Thank you."

He went to walk towards it, but was halted by a pale, delicate hand on his shoulder. "Keep trying, Garfield. Looks can be deceiving. It's not as hopeless as you think."

Beast Boy froze, his green eyes going wide at the use of his real name. _What does she mean by…?_ _Oh._ "Uh, t-thanks," he stuttered quietly. Quickly, before she could say anything else, he opened the door and left.

Silently, a figure shrouded in dark blue formed out of the shadows. Raven lowered the hood of her cloak to glare at the violet emotion. "Affection, what exactly do you think you're _doing_?"

Affection turned slightly, unaffected by the scowl that made most people shiver. "I'm doing what you refuse to. You may think that feeling emotion is a bad thing, that giving into this feeling could hurt your teammates, but we beg to differ."

"_We?_" Raven's eyes narrowed slightly at the implication that her emotions had been plotting against her. Again.

Affection paused. "Give him a chance, Raven," she murmured before disappearing into the darkness.

Sighing, Raven glanced over at the large picture of the Titans, the smallest of smiles appearing on her lips as she observed the panicked looks on Cyborg and Robin's faces. They'd probably been concerned about Beast Boy's safety when he'd pulled that little stunt.

_So Beast Boy got pulled through my mirror again – but why was he in my room in the first place?_

Replacing the hood over her head, she passed through the doorway, following Beast Boy back into- Raven froze, her eyes going wide. The wardrobe doors were open, with all of her ebony leotards and midnight blue cloaks replaced with frilly, lacy abominations, all in shades of _pink._

"_BEAST BOY!"_

* * *

**Reviews make for a happy author :D  
**

**Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.**

**SilentGreenThief. x  
**


End file.
